


Either Way

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Scowling, the Sewer King viewed two alligators and approached them.





	Either Way

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Scowling, the Sewer King viewed two alligators and approached them. *I recall remaining near you recently. You were sick by another pet. Ohhh. Yes. Yes. Yes* he thought. The Sewer King turned to the empty area where the other alligator's life ended. He trembled with rage for a few moments. 

The Sewer King's eyes widened as soon as the alligator's decaying spirit faded into view. He watched as it approached him.   
He turned to his other pets. They stepped back. 

''You'll always haunt me. I couldn't heal you,'' the Sewer King said to the spirit. He scowled and trembled again.

 

THE END


End file.
